Dapatkah Kau Merasakan Cinta Malam Ini
by Widzilla
Summary: Fic campur lirik lagu 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'-nya Lion King versi bahasa Indonesia :D Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan dalam translasi... Taki x Tatsuha alert 3


**Warning! Rare pairing. OOC alert! Di sini terserah mau anggap Tatsuha itu cowo ato genderben cewe...**

**Gravitation © Murakami Maki**

**Lion King ****© Walt Disney**

**Fic by widzilla**

**pair : Taki 'Tacchi' x Tatsuha 'Tatchan'**

* * *

_**Dapatkah Kau Merasakan Cinta Malam Ini?**_

Angin segar berhembus, menyapu pasir yang terhampar luas di tepi pantai. Matahari bersinar begitu terang dan terik, diiringi suara deburan ombak. Sebuah hotel megah nan mewah berdiri dikelilingi pepohonan rimbun menghadap ke pemandangan indah laut yang disinari mentari hingga berkilauan.

Dari sebuah kamar VIP hotel tersebut nampak ada seorang pria yang justru tidak terlalu menikmati pemandangan indah yang disajikan melalui jendela kamarnya.

Seorang pria yang wajahnya banyak dikenal melalui media. Seorang vokalis dari grup ASK ternama di Jepang. Semua orang mengenal nama Aizawa Taki. Ketenaran yang mengelilinginya membuat segala sesuatu terasa begitu… hampa.

Taki menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur _king size_ di kamarnya. Helaan napas terdengar begitu sering menggema di ruangan.

Jemari tangannya berkali-kali menyisir rambut hitam Taki. Ia melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, di mana setengah jam lagi ia harus melakukan sesi foto yang sudah dijadwalkan bersama Ma-kun dan Ken-chan. Kedua sahabat Taki… yang kadang Taki enggan menyebut mereka sahabat karena kelakuan duo mambo yang bagai badut salah panggung itu hampir selalu membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. Bukannya ia benci pada mereka, hanya saja terkadang, atau kalau boleh dibilang sering Taki butuh waktu sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran, dibandingkan mendengar ocehan dan guyonan murahan nan jayus dari kedua makhluk tersebut.

Ketukan berirama terdengar dari pintu. Taki langsung tahu bahwa kedua temannya yang mengetuk untuk mengingatkannya akan sesi foto nanti. Namun ketukan berirama itu terdengar semakin bervariasi dan berlanjut menjadi nada-nada lagu dari band mereka sendiri. Belum lagi Ma-kun dan Ken-chan turut bernyanyi sesuai dengan lagu yang Taki bersumpah suara mereka terdengar seperti hewan mau menemui ajalnya. Sebelum penghuni kamar lain terganggu, Taki buru-buru membuka pintunya sambil menggerutu dan menemui Ma-kun dan Ken-chan yang… sudah mengenakan baju renang di balik kemeja mereka yang tak dikancing, lengkap dengan ban karet di pinggang dan topi jerami serta alat selam.

"Yahooo! Tacchiiii! Ayo kita cepetan foto-foto lalu berenaaaang!", sahut Ma-kun yang dimeriahkan oleh Ken-chan sambil menari-nari dengan ban karet di pinggangnya.

Taki benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata melihat dua makhluk yang akhirnya menyanyikan lagu 'Under The Sea' dari film kartun 'Disney Little Mermaid', tapi dengan bahasa Inggris yang sekenanya dan ngaco.

Taki menghela napas sekali lagi dalam-dalam dan mau tak mau ia mengikuti dua temannya berjalan menuju lift. Dalam lift masih saja keduanya tak menutup paruh. Taki hanya bersandar diam.

Sampai di lantai bawah, sang manajer sudah menunggu bersama beberapa kru lain untuk menjalankan sesi foto. Fotografer juga mulai bersiap-siap. Taki dan kedua temannya harus dirias terlebih dahulu, maka sambil menunggu persiapan, trio ASK kini duduk untuk di make up.

Taki hanya diam cuek pada Ken-chan mulai rewel tak mau melepaskan ban karetnya, dan Ma-kun yang asyik lirik sana-sini melihat gadis-gadis cantik berbikini.

"Uwoooo! Ini surgaaaa! Tacchiii! Lihat bodi-bodi yang indah berlalu-lalang ituuu!"

Taki hanya diam tak tertarik. Yang ada di benaknya kini hanyalah seorang remaja yang paling ia inginkan berada di situ bersamanya. Seorang remaja berambut gelap dengan mata biru bagai langit malam. Seorang remaja yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya.

Sang _make up artist _telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan ketiga pria tersebut telah siap dalam pakaian yang telah disediakan untuk sesi foto… setelah butuh waktu lima belas menit memaksa Ma-kun dan Ken-chan melepaskan alat selam serta ban karet mereka.

Taki bersandar di bangkunya sambil menutup mata. Ia membayangkan bisa berjalan di tepi pantai dengan kaki yang dibasahi air laut bersama remaja pujaannya menggandeng mesra tangannya… Senyuman menghiasi wajah sang kekasih… disinari cahaya matahari terbenam mewarnai sore hari…

"Tatsuhaaa…"

_Sial… aku mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak… kini nama Tatsuha mengiang di kepalaku…_

"Tatsuhaaa! Di siniiii! Ayooo!"

_Tunggu… ini kan suara Shuichi…? Manggil Tatsuha…?_

Taki langsung membuka matanya dan mencari-cari sumber suara itu. Ia langsung mendapati Shuichi yang berlari-lari dari jauh menuju ke area sesi foto ASK… dengan Tatsuha yang berusaha mengikuti Shuichi.

"Ta… Tatsuha?", Taki bahagia bukan kepalang melihat pacarnya tersayang berlari kecil menuju ke arahnya, dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah yang bercucuran keringat. Wajah Tatsuha Nampak sedikit kemerahan karena terik matahari. Tapi bagi Taki pemandangan itu bagai oase di tengah gurun pasir kering dengan dua ekor unta yang tak berhenti mengoceh bernama Ma-kun dan Ken-chan.

"Taraaaa! Hari ini ASK ada sesi pemotretan! Jadi aku ajak Tatsuha kemari mumpung besok hari minggu!", seru Shuichi begitu menghampiri Taki dan mendorong punggung Tatsuha mendekati sang vokalis ASK.

"Hai, Tacchi…", sapa Tatsuha sedikit canggung, namun senyuman tetap menghias wajahnya yang hanya beberapa inchi dari wajah Taki karena didorong Shuichi. Taki tersenyum begitu lebar dan memeluk tubuh Tatsuha.

"Aku senang kau di sini… Tapi… kenapa bisa…?", Tanya Taki sambil melonggarkan pelukannya perlahan.

"Kan kemarin Bad Luck juga ada pemotretan di sini… aku ketemu Kaoruko-san yang mau wawancara kalian nanti, kata dia hari ini giliran ASK foto-foto! Jadi aku langsung kirimkan tiket kereta ke Tatsuha supaya bisa langsung kemari…!", ujar Shuichi girang. "Ah… tapi Eiri nggak tahu soal ini… jadi kalian jaga rahasia, yah…", Shuichi menempatkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir sambil mengedipkan mata pada pasangan yang sama sekali tak mendapat restu dari suami sang vokalis Bad Luck yang seorang novelis.

Taki dan Tatsuha tersenyum berterima kasih pada Shuichi yang membantu pertemuan mereka. Kini Ma-kun dan Ken-chan yang terduduk bete sambil cemberut, nampak sirik dengan Taki yang bisa bertemu dengan pacar tercinta bahkan menemaninya.

Selama sesi pemotretan, Shuichi dan Tatsuha duduk sambil menonton trio ASK yang menuruti arahan fotografer. Setiap berganti giliran, Taki mendekati Tatsuha dan duduk di sampingnya, menikmati basuhan handuk mengeringkan keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya dari tangan Tatsuha. Keduanya mengobrol dan bercanda mengisi waktu sampai Taki mendapat giliran sesi foto lagi.

Kru lain bisa melihat betapa cemburunya Ma dan Ken. Mereka tak dapat menahan senyum bahkan tawa melihat wajah kedua sahabat Taki itu dengan pipi menggembung bagai ikan _fugu_ mengunyah rumput laut. Kadang handuk jadi sasaran gigit-gigit juga.

* * *

Bagai impian siang bolong yang terkabul, Taki kini berjalan dengan Tatsuha di tepi pantai dengan pemandangan sore hari yang romantis. Tatsuha tak pernah melepaskan genggaman dan pelukannya dari tangan Taki. Beberapa kali Taki menariknya untuk sekedar menghirup wangi rambut Tatsuha dan mencium keningnya.

"Pffft… apa-apaan ini…", Ma-kun menghempas daun besar yang menutupi pandangan dari balik semak-semak sambil mengintip kedua insan yang sedang kasmaran jauh di hadapannya.

"Kenapa harus berdua-duaan begini…?", lanjut Ma-kun dengan gerutuannya.

"Err… maaf… kalau kau mau sendirian aja…", ujar Ken-chan yang berada tepat di samping Ma-kun hendak bangkit meninggalkan temannya.

"Bukan kamu! Tapi mereka!", lanjut Ma-kun sambil menunjuk pada Taki dan Tatsuha yang berada di kejauhan sebelum Ken bangkit.

"Tacchi dan Tatchan… berduaan…", tambah Ma-kun dengan nada genit bermaksud menyindir.

"Memangnya kenapa…?", tanya Ken.

"_Aku bisa lihat…_"

"Apa?", tanya Ken lagi.

"_… dan mereka sama sekali nggak sadar…!_", tambah Ma-kun tanpa memperdulikan Ken-chan.

"Apanya?", pertanyaan Ken-chan berlanjut.

"_Mereka sedang jatuh cinta… dan intinya… kini trio jadi duo…_", lanjut Ma-kun sambil menunjukkan dua jari tangannya.

"Ooh…", angguk Ken-chan mengerti akan kesedihan Ma-kun.

"_Sebuah sentuhan manis dari cahaya senja… kini ada keajaiban di udara…_", Ma-kun melanjutkan kata-katanya menjadi puisi sambil menghayati dengan gerakan tangan, membuat Ken hanya mengangguk kecil. Namun nada suara Ma terdengar menjadi semakin kesal pada keromantisan yang nampak di kejauhan tepi pantai. "DAN…! …dengan semua suasana romantis ini… terjadilah bencana di udaraaaa…!"

Nampaknya kini kedua sahabat Taki hanya bisa menyaksikan Taki dan Tatsuha dari jauh sambil memendam rasa iri.

_Dapatkah kau merasakan cinta malam ini?  
__Sebuah kedamaian yang dibawa sore hari  
__Di dunia, untuk sekali ini, dalam harmoni yang sempurna  
__Dengan semua makhluk yang hidup di atasnya._

Taki begitu menikmati pelukan hangat Tatsuha pada lengannya, sambil merasakan lembut rambut Tatsuha pada pipinya. Hatinya begitu damai, bagai alunan nada romantis menyelimuti suasana sore hari penuh kehangatan.

Namun ketika ia melihat wajah damai Tatsuha, kadang Taki merasakan ragu. Ia takut Tatsuha terpengaruh dengan apa yang abangnya ceritakan mengenai masa lalu Taki yang gelap. Di mana ia melakukan sebuah hal yang buruk pada Shuichi… Sebuah kesalahan yang baginya tak termaafkan.

Taki begitu takut Tatsuha akan pergi meninggalkannya dengan kebencian. Maka ia tak pernah membicarakan hal itu pada Tatsuha, tanpa tahu sang remaja sudah tahu semua detailnya.

_Begitu banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padanya  
__Tapi bagaimana untuk membuat dia melihat kebenaran tentang masa laluku? Mustahil!  
__Dia akan berpaling dariku_

Tatsuha menatap Taki dengan rasa khawatir. Namun ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu. Masa lalu yang tak pernah Taki inginkan terungkap kembali. Maka ia tak pernah ia bicarakan dengan Tatsuha…

Padahal Shuichi telah memaafkan Taki sepenuh hati. Ia tak pernah memandang Taki sebagai musuh atau lawan yang harus dibenci. Tatsuha merasakan jelas kini Shuichi menganggap Taki sebagai seorang rival yang sehat. Tapi Tatsuha mengerti akan perasaan bersalah Taki yang belum hilang. Maka ia hanya bisa menemani Taki membantunya menghilangkan perasaan itu dengan perlahan namun pasti… dengan selalu berada di sisinya.

Kini yang membuat Tatsuha bertanya-tanya adalah, ke mana ambisi Taki meraih impiannya menjadi vokalis band nomor satu di Jepang? Taki terlihat tak memperdulikan hal itu lagi. Bahkan nyaris tak ada lagi semangat membara pada diri Taki meraih impian itu. Meski Tatsuha merasakan lagu-lagu Taki senantiasa penuh penjiwaan dalam lirik dan nadanya… namun ia merasa Taki tak lagi memiliki ambisi yang begitu besar… Hanya satu ini yang Tatsuha tak mengerti…

_Dia menahan, dia bersembunyi  
__Tapi apa, ku tak bisa memutuskan  
__Kenapa dia tak menjadi raja seperti apa yang diinginkannya?  
__Raja yang kukenal?_

Taki menyadari pandangan khawatir Tatsuha padanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Tatsuha. Sang remaja sedikit tersentak, tapi ia sama sekali tak menolak. Kini tangan Tatsuha melingkar pada leher Taki dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Tatsuha… ada satu rahasia Taki yang senantiasa disimpannya sendiri. Tapi ia tak perduli jika Tatsuha akan tahu nantinya.

_Dapatkah kau merasakan cinta malam ini?  
__Sebuah kedamaian yang dibawa sore hari  
__Di dunia, untuk sekali ini, dalam harmoni yang sempurna  
__Dengan semua makhluk yang hidup di atasnya._

Semua lagu yang dikarang dan dinyanyikan Taki selama ini, sejak ia bertemu Tatsuha dan jatuh hati pada remaja tersebut… semua itu adalah lagu yang terinspirasi dari seorang Tatsuha Uesugi. Orang yang paling dikasihi dan dicintai seorang Aizawa Taki.

Taki ingin semua orang merasakan dan tahu perasaan dirinya pada Tatsuha meski pesan itu disamarkan oleh lagu. Namun pesan yang disampaikan hanya untuk satu orang di dunia ini bagi Taki yang menyanyikannya penuh perasaan. Hanya untuk Tatsuha seorang.

_Dapatkah Kau merasakan cinta malam ini?  
__Kau tidak perlu mencari terlalu jauh  
__Mencuri melalui ketidakpastian sang malam  
__Di mana cinta selalu ada_

Ketenaran dan ambisi yang diinginkan Taki selama ini bagai hembusan angin yang mendorongnya dengan lembut. Tidak hilang. Hanya saja ambisi itu berubah, menjadi sebuah keinginan yang terpendam dan meluap dengan tenang. Keinginan Taki melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Tatsuha, dan keinginannya untuk bisa senantiasa mendampingi Tatsuha dalam suka dan dukanya.

Sementara kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu masih menikmati suasana romantis mereka, duo sahabat Taki hanya bisa mewek dari semak-semak tempat mereka mengintip.

"_…__dan jika dia jatuh cinta malam ini__…_ ini artinya_…_", Ma-kun menghapus air matanya yang menetes, diiringi dengan suara Ken yang menyedot ingus. Kalimat Ma-kun sembari dilanjutkan Ken tak kalah sedih, "_…hari-hari bahagia dia bersama kita kini tinggal sejarah..._"

"_…Artinya __…_persahabatan kita berakhir_…_", dengan kompak Ma-kun dan Ken-chan mengakhiri bait-bait kalimat mereka yang menggambarkan persahabatan di antara keduanya dan Taki… hingga tangisan pecah dari keduanya.

Taki hanya mengangkat alis mendengar tangisan meraung-raung dari kejauhan. Tapi ia tak menggubris, hanya mengangkat bahu dan merangkul Tatsuha kembali menuju ke hotel meninggalkan pantai.

Sementara duo mambo yang salah kaprah masih meraung dari balik semak. Bisa ditebak pasti nanti mereka benjol-benjol kena gigitan nyamuk dan besoknya terkentut-kentut masuk angin.

Kalau sudah galau begini, yang bisa mengobati kedua makhluk tersebut hanyalah… makanan, minum-minum, dan setumpuk majalah dengan gambar-gambar cewek seksi nan hot. Setelah itu mereka pasti lupa galaunya lagi…

**END**

**LOL! Apalah ini saya jadiin Ma-kun dan Ken-chan jadi Timon sama Pumba xD**

**Semoga terhibur yah :) R&R please :)**


End file.
